Western
by blue paper hearts
Summary: Boredom leads to all sorts of strange things.  RosexDimitri one-shot.


**Note! **This is my first VA fic! Always exciting! So... I hope you like it! It randomly came to me one day when rereading the books and it had too much potential to pass

**Disclaimer! **I'm not Richelle Mead, and do not own Vampire Academy or any of it's characters. But I might be borderline obsessed with them.

Most would laugh at the mere thought of me, Rose Hathaway, reading to bypass any amount of time. It just didn't happen. I wasn't the reading type. But when you have a day off and absolutely nothing to do, anything sounds spectacular. Cleaning, watching movies, reading. I had already cleaned the entire apartment, and for once in my life, couldn't find myself engrossed enough in any movie to thoroughly pay attention to it. Instead, I just kept getting distracted by my boredom that resulted from a day off. So I read.

To be accurate, I read one of Dimitri's western novels. I guess it's true what they say, about how when you live somebody, their habits have a tendency to rub off on you. Lately I've found I instinctively go for 80's music when listening to the radio, and now I was reading a western novel. Next I would be opting for country music as my 80's station back-up. Maybe I would even start eating less sweets, and find myself favoring the bittersweet taste of dark chocolate. Strands of thoughts like these made me wonder what aspects of mine have rubbed off on him. I instantly shuddered at that thought. That was dangerous thinking right there.

A good majority of my day was spent reading his western novel, and I was well aware that it was his favorite. I had seen him read in more than any of his others, and the fact that the cover and spine were so worn only confirmed that thought. Maybe I would get him a new one for Christmas, one that wasn't falling apart. I shook my head at that thought. He probably didn't care that it was on it's last few hinges of superglue. Then again, maybe it was time for a new one. I frowned, thinking about this for a moment, and ultimately decided that I would ask if he wanted a new one or not. Christmas shopping made easy.

By the time Dimitri got home, I was nearly halfway through the book, and had only set it down several minutes ago because I had to order pizza for dinner. Technically I didn't have to, but my gut told me that Dimitri had had a long day, and because I had a severe lack of cooking skills, ordering seemed the best option. He could just stay here and relax, while I could continue reading that shockingly good western novel he loved so dearly. And there would be no harm done to the kitchen from an attempt at cooking on my part. It was an all around win-win situation.

"Hey," he said as I walked back into the main room from the kitchen. He was walking towards our bedroom, duster draped over one arm and a tired look on his face. Yeah, definitely a good call on the pizza.

"Hey, sheriff."

The way Dimitri suddenly stopped moving would make you think time itself froze. He stared at me with a completely baffled, alert look that made me feel extremely happy to know I had shocked him so thoroughly, but, at the same time, his look also made me feel like I had grown a second head. Moments like these always seemed to happen when I read. But that's probably because of what I always say afterwards. Still. Crazy looks always follow me reading a book.

"What did you just call me?" Dimitri asked after what felt like an eternity, a shocked and confused still on his face, but I could also see the faintest hint of amusement in his eyes. He was fully awake now.

"Sheriff," I said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world-like I had just said 'comrade' instead of 'sheriff'.

"That's what I thought," he murmured, retreating into the bedroom for a few minutes. I took this time to go back over to the book I had had to leave, resuming like we weren't in the middle of a conversation. It was terrifying how engrossed I was in this book-Dimitri came back out in a pair of loose sweat pants and in the process of putting on a t-shirt, and I didn't even do a double take or stare. Something was most definitely wrong with me. "What happened to Comrade?"

"You're still comrade, Comrade. I just figured calling you Sheriff would be more appropriate this time," I said cheerfully, nodding towards the book. I had only glanced at him for a second, before my eyes returned to the soft pages of the book. The spot immediately to the right of me sank a bit as Dimitri sat down, and I found myself leaning into him involuntarily-though it was not by any means unwanted. Instinctively I adjusted so that I was cuddled into his side, his left arm pulling me in even closer. I also adjusted so that we could both read the book-it would take him half a second to know which part I was at, and he would know what already happened prior, probably word for word. "It's a really good book. I'll have to read more of these."

"As much as I am for that suggestion, warn me next time. I don't know just how many of these little surprises you seem to give me I will be able to take."

I nudged him in the stomach with my elbow playfully. "You loved the surprise today, and you love my spontaneity."

"Once I got over the shock I did, and yes I do. But it was still surprising, coming home after a long day of guarding and standing in the sidelines of the wonderful world of politics and expecting 'hey comrade' for a greeting, but getting 'hey sheriff' instead."

"How was your day, anyway? Sorry, I never got around to asking."

"Don't worry, you're forgiven," Dimitri said, pressing a kiss to my forehead. "It was long. Watching Lissa battle it out with the other members of the Council is always boring, as you well know. It was twice as bad today, though. It seemed to drone on forever. Maybe because I could only think of you instead of actually see you, Roza."

"Sorry, Comrade," I said, and Dimitri looked exceptionally relieved to hear my nickname for him. "Mandatory day off, Queen's orders. Though I still don't get why."

Dimitri grinned despite himself. Obviously he knew something, and whatever he knew was meant to be known by him and the others at the meeting today, but not me. I hated when they pulled stunts like that-leaving me out of the loop. I opened my mouth to insist he tell me, but Dimitri knew me maybe a bit too well by now, and knew how to react. His lips meshed with mine in one of those kisses that made the entire universe disappear for a good five minutes. In several graceful movements we had adjusted so that I was lying on the couch, Dimitri propped up above me, and his favorite western novel carefully put aside on the coffee table.

"You're not going to tell me why, are you?" I managed to ask between kisses, and Dimitri briefly shook his head before resuming his kissing streak. Lovely, he was purposely trying to make me forget about it... and he was doing a really good job at it too. No, I couldn't forget. Not yet. I had to find out. Someway or another. Over dinner? Subtly work it out of him? That might work.

There was a knock at the door, and I barely suppressed my urge to leap for joy-not only would that have given my plan away, but it would also mean that we would both suffer a few slight bruises from the unexpected clashing of our two bodies. That wouldn't be pretty. Dimitri gave a short huff, like he was annoyed that somebody had interrupted our rapidly escalating moment, before going to get the door and the pizza. I retreated into the kitchen and got the drinks, setting the two glasses on coasters on the coffee table. Dimitri was back half a heartbeat later, holding the pizza box in one hand, his other hand running through his hair. From the look he gave me, it was as if he knew that not only was I going to take advantage of this time to question him, but he was almost daring me to.

I wasn't one to pass up a perfect opportunity.

"Are you going to tell me now?" I asked hopefully, grabbing a slice of pizza and taking a bite. Dimitri took a quick drink before grabbing a slice himself, and shrugging.

"I could, but it would ruin the surprise."

I frowned. Ruin the surprise? Well that definitely put me between a rock and a hard place. Did I keep pressing and find out now, or wait for the surprise to be enlightened? Sighing, I took another bite of my pizza. Guess I would have to play the waiting game.

"I'll wait. It had better be worth it, though," I muttered, and Dimitri used his free hand to pull me back into his side. He smiled down at me, and I grinned back up at him. Yeah, the wait would definitely be worth it.

"It will, I promise," he reassured me, quickly snatching my lips in a kiss before resuming eating his slice of pizza. I took another bite of mine, staring at it like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Part of me wanted to resume what Dimitri and I had been doing after dinner, but another part of me... wanted to go back to reading his beloved western. "Are you going to read some more after we're done eating?"

I swear, he could read my mind. Looking up at him, I nodded, smiling. Not being able to resist the temptation, I asked, "Can you read my mind?"

Dimitri laughed-once more, I felt my heart soar; he was perfect in every aspect, and those who disagreed with me on this, had to agree that he was at least a god-shaking his head, and managing to chuckle out, "No, Roza. I just know you."

Okay, I would give him that. Dimitri had always been sort of able to read my mind, and now that we were living together, it had to have been a little easier. After all, we were constantly around each other, completing each others sentences and moving in motions that almost seemed like a well practiced dance routine. Life had a tendency to be weird like that.

Getting up, I grabbed our glasses and went to refill them. This took about half a minute, and when I went back, Dimitri made a move to get up and put the pizza box in the fridge, but I insisted that I would get it-I was already up, anyway. After putting the pizza box in the fridge, I returned to my spot next to Dimitri on the couch, grabbing the book as I snuggled into his side. He was sitting up, feet propped up on the coffee table and I had my legs stretched along the length of the couch while my back was tucked into his side. We sat there in silence, both reading the words, with me occasionally turning the pages. If Dimitri missed a few words, it didn't matter-he probably knew this book by heart.

Something fluttered out from a later page in the book, and briefly I thought it was one of the actual pages. Then I noticed it was a picture of the two of us, snuggled up on the exact same couch and smiling at each other-actually, I was grinning, while Dimitri had that breathtaking smile that I loved so much on. Lissa had taken this picture on Thanksgiving while neither of us were looking. I don't think either of us knew she had taken the picture until she actually printed it out and gave me a copy. The thought that this was Dimitri's bookmark passed through my mind, but then I remembered I had passed his bookmark much earlier in the day-a different, wallet sized picture of us.

Grabbing the photo, I placed it between my two fingers, turning it absently. I would have kept doing this, too, if I hadn't noticed the Sharpie writing on the back. If any of us were normal, I would have regarded this as Lissa writing when this was taken. But none of us were by any means normal, and Lissa certainly didn't label her pictures. Besides, this wasn't Lissa's handwriting. In a neat, almost fake looking scrawl-the kind that looked like it was a font on a computer, not somebody's handwriting-two simple words and the proper punctuation stood out against white.

Marry me?

Turning to look at, Dimitri I couldn't help but smile at the sight. His eyes were filled with hope and love, and in his hand was a small velvet box, propped open to show a beautiful platinum band and an even more gorgeous diamond stone. The diamond looked like it had a hint of a royal blue and lime green mix to it-his and my favorite colors respectively. I was suddenly vaguely aware that I was crying and nodding all at once. Dimitri smiled, pulling me into him for another kiss, and managing to slip the ring on my finger with that oh so suave grace of his. So this was what he hadn't told me. Good thing, too. It was definitely worth the wait.

"I think we're fair on surprises now, Comrade" I mumbled in his ear. Dimitri laughed, pulling me closer to him and adjusting his head to get another quick kiss.

* * *

><p>So there it is! Honestly, I didn't know how this was going to end. I wrote it and went with it. As far as the handwriting thing goes, I honestly do know somebody whose handwriting looks fake! It's the weirdest thing! Really cool though too, I suppose. Anyway, review please? Both handwriting and typing accepted.<p> 


End file.
